A cable tray supports electric cables used for power distribution and communication in the wiring of various facilities or commercial buildings. Generally, each of cable trays currently available in the market includes a pair of parallel side rails and a plurality of transverse rungs secured between the parallel side rails to fix the spacing between them. These rungs are typically welded or bolted to the side rails in a fixed manner such that there cannot be any movement between the rungs and side rails. Because of this rigid design and configuration of the available cable trays, shipping of the cable trays is normally performed by stacking the cable trays one over the other, which creates large amounts of air volume. Thus, this shipping method is inefficient and not desirable.
Accordingly, although various cable trays are available currently in the market, further improvements are possible to efficiently transport the cable trays.